


When You Were Mine

by Thotful_writing



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Goku could fight the strongest people across the universe, but there was one thing he wasn't strong enough to endure, a break-up.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Goku/reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	When You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely for the fact that I needed some angst and it's different from the smut I write. Let me know what you think!

Pacing the floor long enough to make a trail between the couch and front door, you chewed on your nails anxiously and waited. This was your norm and it was making you feel crazy each time. You knew the routine well enough, but it wasn’t any easier. Goku would leave to fight, he’d promise to come back in one piece and then he’d most likely sacrifice himself and end up dead. Losing him the first time almost killed you and the second time was just as devastating, but he continued to put himself in danger without any regard for how much it hurt you.

When the door opened and he finally walked in, you were relieved and the anxiety melted away, but something else remained, frustration. You shoved it aside and welcomed him home, kissing him and letting him tell you about the fight. The sight of his battle beaten body was almost too much to take in. Cuts and bruises marring his skin and showing just how much he put his body through. You worked at tending to his wounds, cleaning them and making sure he was well taken care of before cooking him something to eat. You loved Goku, more than anything, but there was a carelessness about him that always left you to be the one in pain.

The next morning Goku woke up to find you’d already left the bed and assumed you were in the kitchen making breakfast. He stretched lazily, feeling the ache in his muscles from the fight as he did. He sniffed the air, but smelled nothing cooking as he walked down the hallway towards where he heard you shuffling around.

“What’s for bre-“ He stopped when he saw you placing a bag next to the door.

“Are we going somewhere?” He asked as he took a few more steps towards you, seeing more than one bag by the door.

“Yes, no-“ You stumbled over your words.

“What’s going on?” He asked when he saw how sad your expression was.

“I can’t keep doing this, Goku.” You blurted out.

“Doing what?” He took a cautious step towards you, a tense feeling building in his gut.

“This. You getting in fights and dying or almost dying and leaving me here to either wait for you to show up or one of our friends to come tell me you’re gone.”

“But I’m trying to save-“

“Save the world, I know, I know. And I know how much of an asshole this makes me, but I just can’t take it anymore. Do you not see how hard this has been on me?” You were standing by the door, trying to keep your distance from him because you knew if he touched you just once, you’d cave.

“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” He explained, fighting the urge to move closer, but you didn’t seem like you wanted him near right now.

“I know that, I really do, but you also didn’t think about the effect this would have on me. Every time you walk out that door, I don’t know if you’re going to come back to me or not, Goku. Do you know how taxing that is? To wonder if the man you love is even coming home for dinner or if you’re going to be crying yourself to sleep into your pillow again?” You felt the tears threatening, but you held them back.

“What can I do to fix it?” He asked with all seriousness as if he could just fix it in an instant.

You were surprised at the question, but it was too late to ask it, “I just need some time, Goku.” You took a step back towards the door.

“Will you be back tomorrow?” He took a step towards you.

“No.”

“In a few days?”

“Goku, I just need space right now.”

Goku’s expression dropped as he realized what you meant, “you are coming back, aren’t you?”

You chewed on your lip anxiously, fighting back the tears and the lump in your throat as he looked at you with _that_ face, his eyes wide and pleading.

“Goku-“

“Don’t, please?” He was face to face with you in two easy strides.

“I’ll be better, just please stay with me.” His eyes were full of concern and worry.

You stared up at him, “I can’t-“

“Please?” He grabbed your hand suddenly, begging you to stay with him.

When you didn’t answer or grab his hand back, he loosened his grip and let your hand fall away. You could feel both of your hearts breaking, but you had no choice, you couldn’t grieve for him again. The silence between you was heavy as neither of you knew what to say to the other. You grabbed your bags and turned back to look at him one more time before heading out the door.

Goku stood frozen, for once in his life he couldn’t fight his way through this problem, and it was sending his mind reeling trying to figure it out. He watched you open the door and close it slowly behind you. It felt like time was standing still and he couldn’t break out of it to get to you. He had never experienced any of this before, it was all new, foreign, devastating. He slumped to the floor and sat there as if he was waiting for you to come bursting back through the door again, but as the minutes and hours ticked by, there was no sign of you.

A light knock on the door startled him, but he made no move to answer it. Another knock and then a familiar voice, but he remained sitting in the floor. The door slowly opened and the light from outside peered in as it flooded the room.

“Goku?” Bulma called out softly as she peaked around the door.

He looked up, but his mouth made no sounds and his muscles made no moves. She stepped inside with Vegeta close behind her. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she almost screamed at the sight of Goku sitting on the floor. His hair no longer fixed in it’s usual form, the faint outline of a beard had started to grow, and his frame slumped over.

“Goku? Are you okay?” She knelt in front of him but he said nothing.

“All of this over a stupid Earth woman, Kakarot?” Vegeta scolded.

“Shut it or I’ll leave you and we’ll see how long it takes for you to come crawling back, all ‘ _my Bulma!_ ’.” Bulma snapped at him with a threatening glare.

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms, ignoring her comment and saying nothing in response.

“We’ve been worried about you. No one’s heard from you in a week.” She turned back to Goku.

“A week?” Goku finally spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, we heard what happened, but thought you just needed some time alone. Have you been here this entire time?” She looked over his disheveled stated, wondering if he had even eaten anything.

“I guess so. It- It just doesn’t feel like that long.” He looked up at Bulma.

She had never seen him like this, completely broken. Goku had always been the strong one, never one to give up or be brought down, but now he was barely able to keep his head up. Bulma inched closer to him, taking in the sight of her oldest friend, her heart breaking for him.

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” She stood up and held out her hand, but he didn’t take it.

“Goku, you can’t just stay here forever. We’ll figure this out, just come with us?” She pleaded and tried to grab his arm to lift him, “a little help?” She glanced back at Vegeta.

He grunted and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Goku’s arm and pulled him to his feet, feeling that he had already lost a good bit of mass from his body in just a week. Vegeta knew Saiyans could last a few weeks without eating, but couldn’t sustain their stamina or muscle mass without some kind of sustenance. He basically helped Bulma carry Goku out of the house. He would have normally scolded him for being so weak, but he held his comments back, one, because Bulma would yell at him, and two, because he never wanted to be in a similar situation.

Once they were back at Bulma’s place, she made sure to have a little bit of every food cooked and spread out for him. Goku sat at the table with a plate in front of his face and picked at the food, barely taking a bite.

“Goku, do you wanna tell us what happened?” Bulma watched him.

“She left.” He answered simply.

“We know that, Kakarot, but why?” Vegeta asked between bites of his food.

Goku sighed and hung his head low, “she didn’t want to see me die again. She said it was too hard for her.”

Bulma glanced at Vegeta, he had only died once and he wasn’t gone that long, but Goku had died at least three times and was often gone longer than a year each time.

“Did you not think that would be difficult for her?” Bulma asked.

“I- I didn’t think about it at all.” Goku admitted for the first time. He hadn’t thought about anyone else’s feelings for a long time.

He always said he’s fighting to save the Earth, but the truth was that he was just fighting to fight. He fought under the thin veil of being a hero, but in reality he was fighting for himself without a second thought for anyone else in his life.

“Did she say if she was coming back?” Bulma felt for Goku, she really did, but she couldn’t really blame you.

He shook his head, “no, she just said she needed time and then she left.”

Bulma was at an end, she didn’t know what to say or how to help him. She had never seen him like this and it was heartbreaking. She nudged Vegeta and glanced at Goku, signaling him to do something.

“Let’s train, Kakarot, that’ll get your mind off of that damned w- off of things.” He corrected himself when Bulma glared at him.

Goku shrugged and stood up, leaving a full plate on the table for the first time in his life. He followed Vegeta outside to the backyard. He made no move to stretch out or prepare himself as Vegeta took his stance across from him.

“Don’t hold back, Kakarot.” Vegeta called out as he powered up into super saiyan form.

Goku remained at his base form as Vegeta launched his attack. Instead of fighting back, Goku merely dodged his attacks. He moved out of the way of each blast of ki, each punch. He was barely even trying. Vegeta increased his power level again before attacking him. Minute after minute passed and Goku hadn’t moved more than a few steps in each direction. He had no interest in eating or fighting, everything he loved was gone and it left him feeling empty.

“Damn it, Kakarot, fight me!” Vegeta shouted.

“Vegeta, stop.” Bulma called out but he ignored her completely.

Vegeta shot a blast of his ki at Goku’s feet as he neared him, “fight back!”

He repeated the action over and over until he was close enough to hit Goku. He landed a punch to his abdomen that sent him skidding across the ground. When the dust settled, Goku stood up, his hair glowing yellow as he glared at Vegeta.

“Ha, finally a response.” He readied himself.

Goku launched himself at Vegeta, gathering all of the frustration and anger he felt inside of him and channeling it towards Vegeta. Goku fought hard, hitting Vegeta and making him falter.

“More, Kakarot!” He yelled as he pushed him.

Bulma watched and tried to keep up as they pinged across the skyline, but she could barely see anything until Vegeta came crashing down to the ground.

“Vegeta?!” She cried out and rushed across the lawn to him.

The dust settled after a moment and she finally reached him, “Vegeta, are you okay?” She knelt beside him.

He coughed up some dirt, “I’m fine, woman.”

Goku floated back down to the ground, “sorry about that, Vegeta.”

He stood up, “a few more training sessions like that and you’ll forget all about the woman.”

Goku dropped from super saiyan back to his base form when he remembered why he was fighting in the first place. All he wanted was to have you with him again, in his arms and kissing him. He didn’t understand why his heart hurt with just the thought of you and why he couldn’t just have you.


End file.
